Reference may be had to co-pending applications claiming priority from Australian Provisional Patent Application number PQ0560 dated 25 May 1999. The co-pending applications describe related modules and methods for implementing the compact printer system. The co-pending applications are as follows:
USSNTitle6924907Compact Color Printer Module6712452Modular Compact Printer System6416160Nozzle Capping Mechanism6238043Ink Cartridge for Compact Printer System6958826Controller for Printer Module6812972Camera Module For Compact Printer System6554459Memory Module for Compact Printer System6967741Effects Module for Compact Printer System6956669Effects Processor for Effects Module6903766Timer Module for Compact Printer System6804026Color Conversion Method for Compact Printer System7259889Method and Apparatus of Dithering6975429Method and Apparatus of Image Conversion
A compact printhead has been described in co-pending United States patent applications filed simultaneously to the present application and hereby incorporated by cross reference:
USSNTitle6428133Ink jet printhead having a moving nozzle with anexternally arranged actuator6526658Method of manufacture of an ink jet printheadhaving a moving nozzle with an externally arrangedactuator6390591Nozzle guard for an ink jet printhead7018016Fluidic seal for an ink jet nozzle assembly6328417Ink jet printhead nozzle array
In order to construct a camera module for a compact printer system it is necessary to address the problem of control of the image capture and transformation process. Methods of very large scale integration and microelectronic manufacturing are known but have not been applied to the needs of a compact printer system. No suitable image processor exists for a camera module that connects directly to a printer module.